Self Defense
by mac-reye
Summary: Set between Fast Five & Fast 6.A oneshot where Letty thinks back on a time in LA (before the first movie) when Dom is in Lompoc, that she spent the day with Mia & Vince, with appearances by Leon, Jesse, and some other TFATF characters. No romance, pure family moments. Very mild cursing, rated T just to be safe.


AN: Just a oneshot where Letty remembers the good ole days. Set sometime between Fast Five & Fast 6. The scene at the very end is AU, but no matter how many times I try and write something that could/would actually happen, I end up writing this scenario. Oh well, I can dream it will happen at least. As far as the dates, I'm just guessing, I kind of figure that Letty is about 32-33 so in the memory she would have been 15-16, which I'm guessing was when Dom went to Lompoc. I think we all agree that May cannot come soon enough. Please let me know what ya'll think!

Warning: very mild swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately

Letty's POV

Berlin, Germany Present

I lay my head sideways against the coolness of the kitchen table, with my arms laid out on each side of me. My palms flat against the wood as my hands, littered with cuts and bruises, instantly numb under the weight of frozen vegetables. I close my eyes trying to think about anything besides the mess I am in.

_Los Angeles, California 1998_

"_Seriously Vince we've been at this all day! Why can't we be done already?!" Mia asks for the thirtieth time._

"_Fine Mi, you can quit for today but we will finish this tomorrow," he says, shouting the last part after her as she races into the house. Chuckling he turns to me, "You wanna quit too?"_

"_Nah bro, keep em' coming," I say as I prepare to fight off his attacks. _

_The night before him, Jesse, Leon, Mia, and I had gone to the races. Vince, Leon, and I were planning winning as much cash as possible before the cops broke things up. That's how every weekend has been since Dom went to Lompoc and money got real tight, but we were managing. Last night, V and Leon both won, I was in the next race so I told V, Mia, Jesse, and Hector's crew bye and started to walk towards my car. _

_Halfway there someone grabbed my arm and clamped a hand over my mouth, dragging me into an alley. His grip on my arm slipped and I managed to break away at the same time Hector, Edwin, and Vince came running around the corner. Luckily, one of Hector's boys had seen me get pulled into the alley. Vince and Edwin grabbed the guy and Hector wrapped me up in a hug asking me if I was okay. _

_When the boys drug my attacker into the light, I was shocked to see Lance Nguyen, Johnny's cousin. He didn't say anything, just winked at me and smiled. _

"_Come on chica, let's get out of here," Hector said as he led me back to where Leon, Jesse, and the rest of his boys were standing protectively around Mia._

_Rushing up to me Mia hugged me tight and soon Leon and Jesse joined in too. Even once they let go of me, they stand around me in a circle. Looking over Leon's shoulder I can see two of Hector's boys go in the alley before emerging again along with Edwin. The three of them are dragging a beat up Lance towards Johnny and his crew. Once they reached the large group of Asians, they toss Lance at Johnny's feet and say something before walking towards us again. While watching this I failed to notice V walk up to us. _

"_You okay baby girl?" he asks as he places a hand on my shoulder. I just nod at him. "Why do we head home, Hector, you mind taking over the party tonight?"_

"_No problem brother, holler if ya'll need anything kay," he says before hugging Mia and I at the same time. _

"_Thanks man," Leon says before we turn and walk away._

_Once we get to the cars, V turns to me, "Give me your keys, Jess, you and Mia take Let's car home," he says tossing the keys to him. I don't say anything, just slide in the passenger seat of his Maxima. Laying my head back against the seat I close my eyes as he starts the car. Next thing I know he gently shaking my shoulder, "we're home girl." _

"_I'm going take a shower and get some sleep, can you tell the others?" I ask turning my head enough to see him nod. I head upstairs to Dom and I's room, shower and quickly towel dry my hair and change into a pair of Dom's sweat pants and one of his worn out shirts before collapsing in our huge bed. I quickly surround myself with four large pillows trying to imagine that he was here with me, and fall asleep. _

"_LETTY! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Vince bellows from the bottom of the stairs. "COME ON WE HAVE SHIT TO DO! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES YOU'RE GETTING A BUCKET OF ICE WATER THROWN ON YOU!"_

_I jump out of bed shivering from the memory of the last time I called his bluff on that one and ended up drenched. "OKAY OKAY I'M UP!" I holler back and make a point of stomping on the floor several times to prove it. I thrown on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into the kitchen just in time to see him grabbing the mop bucket from under the sink. He looks up and closes the cabinet leaving the bucket there. _

_I just stick my tongue out at him and fix a bowl of cereal. I glance at the clock and see that it is 7:36 am. "Now, why exactly did I need to get up so damn early of a Sunday, you know, my one day to sleep in?!"I ask irritated._

"_Because last night got me thinkin that if someone attacked you or Mia, and no one was around, ya'll don't really know how to fight that good and take down someone that's twice your size, so I'm gonna teach ya'll some self defense." Vince says matter-of-factly._

_I roll my eyes, "If I recall correctly, I've manage to bring you to your needs in agony a few times."_

_Cringing at the memory he replies, "yes, but what if you didn't have an opening to use your knees?"_

"_Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt, but why did we have to wake up so early?"I ask him. He just laughs and goes back to drinking his coffee. _

_By 8:15 we had finished eating, changed into cooler clothes, and were in the back yard. It was just the three of us since Leon and Jesse had to go to their cousin's birthday party or something like that. _

_Vince spent the next several hours showing us different techniques and then he would "attack" us and we would have to fight him off. Even though Mia gave up for the day by three, V and I stayed outside until six when Mia made us come in. _

Berlin, Germany Present

My eyes snap open at the sound of the fridge door being shut hard and I see a smirk I've know my whole life. I sit up and twist my neck until it pops, and notice that my ice packs have melted. A cold Corona is set in front of me as he picks up the vegetables and puts them in the sink before sitting across from me with a beer of his own.

"You were smiling, what were you thinking about?" he asks curiosity all over his tired face.

Chuckling I grin even wider, "Just that day that you taught me and Mia self defense."

AN: Okay so I know that there is no chance that Vince is alive, but I warned ya'll that it was AU lol. Please review and let me know what ya'll think!

—mac-reye


End file.
